1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to collapsible housing, and more particularly, to a retractable cover with telescopically extending portions movable over rails or wheels to house predetermined areas and spaces to protect them.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,260 issued to Hall in 1968 for an Extensible Canopy Structure. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention has retractable portions with telescopically extending rigid portions. The canopy in the patented structure does not provide the same degree of protection as in the present invention. Furthermore, to implement Hall""s patent, as shown in FIG. 2, the canopy has to be made out of a very thin material. Otherwise, a very bulky body would develop, or else, it would have to be removed. The present invention provides a volumetric solution.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a telescopically extending cover structure that is easily movable to house predetermined areas and spaces to protect them and the objects within them such as vehicles, pools, and other objects and structures.
It is another object of this invention to provide a telescopic system with portions that engage and interlock with cooperative seals resulting in a water tight structure.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.